


Christmas Eve

by shiptoomuch



Series: McKirkmas Countdown [9]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Eve, Cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiptoomuch/pseuds/shiptoomuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m assuming you’re going to tell me what it is?” Leo raises an eyebrow expectantly and Jim perks up slightly, still pretending to pay attention to his book.</p><p>“Not what, Leonard. Who.” Aurelan walks into the room with a devilish grin on her face. “Who.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> wooo christmas!

“Remember how we were in Iowa City?” Christine smiles at Jim. Jim just shrugs and goes back to his reading.

Leo rolls his eyes and adjusts his arms around Jim. (He’d been drinking hot chocolate and Jim decided that his lap was a better seat than the totally empty couch next to him.) “You just got back this morning, Chris. We remember.”

“Unit speak.” Gaila shouts from the kitchen. “They’re doing it again, Ny!”

“Those sluts.” Nyota responds from across the house. “Stop being disgusting!”

Christine cackles for a few moments. Once she’s regained her composure, she smirks. “Well, we got you a Christmas present while we were down there.”

“I’m assuming you’re going to tell me what it is?” Leo raises an eyebrow expectantly and Jim perks up slightly, still pretending to pay attention to his book.

“Not what, Leonard. Who.” Aurelan walks into the room with a devilish grin on her face. “Who.”

“You got us a person?” Jim asks his sister-in-law and looks at her like she’s crazy, which she really is. He knows after all these years. “If it’s not Orlando Bloom, I don’t care.”

“Even if it’s your best friend?” A man’s voice with a thick accent is suddenly in the room.

“Don’t be an idiot, Bones is my-wait.” Jim whips around and his jaw drops open. “Scotty! What the hell, man?” He hugs his friend and turns back to Leo. “Bones! It’s Scotty!”

“I see that.” Leo rises from the couch and crosses the room. He smiles and nods at the Scot they had met in college. “How are you?”

“Well, I just came back from the most spectacular trip through Africa for which I have written an amazing piece on. I met some lassies ‘round Paris and we had quite a bit of fun for two weeks.” He winks at them. “Not that you two would understand the concept of having any fun at all. Monogamy and all that.”

Jim claps the Travel Writer/Adventure Extraordinaire on the shoulder. “The sex gets better after time. You should try it.”

Scotty cackles and shakes his head. “No, not for me. At least not yet. When I’m ready, though, I’ll marry Christine. Right, Chris?” He shoots at the blond still sitting on the couch, smiling fondly. 

“Of course, Mont.” She pats the couch next to herself. “Now come on. It’s Christmas Eve. You have to act like a responsible adult while the children are around.”

Scotty bounds over to the couch and sits right next to her, wrapping an arm around her. They cuddle up to each other and Jim can’t help but laugh because their relationship is so strange. Nobody really has any doubt that they’ll get together one day. (Some say they already are together.) They haven’t yet, though. Scotty’s always traveling and Christine is more of a stay in one place kind of person. “He’ll settle down one day.” Leo whispers in Jim’s ear.

“I hope. They’re kind of perfect, don’t you think?” Jim leans against Leo subconsciously. 

“They’re being dumb again, Gaila! Whispering!” Christine shouts towards the kitchen. 

Gaila stomps into the room with a trayful of hot chocolate and cookies. Winona trails behind her, looking like she’ll burst with laughter at any moment. “You two need to stop right now. Really, I don’t understand why you feel the need to be disgusting all the time. Especially this week for some reason. Nyota and I don’t act like that, and we’re married. Practically newlyweds!”

“Yeah, well, Bones and I are newly engaged so we have an excuse!” Jim blurts out and immediately starts blushing. He turns around and hides his face in Leo’s shirt. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. You should see the looks on their faces.” Bones murmurs and rubs Jim’s back instinctively. “Hilarious.”

“Disgusting.” Gaila growls. “Also, congratulations. I hate you for not telling us but we’ve known the whole time.” She puts the tray down in Scotty’s lap and gives them both a brief hug. “I call maid of honor.”

“Matron of honor.” Christine corrects from the couch. “You’d be matron of honor because you’re married already.”

“That makes me sound so old!”

“Then let me be maid of honor!”

Jim grins at Leo, who just rolls his eyes and turns to Scotty. “Be my best man?”

Scotty nods and chomps on a cookie. “If I’m in town, sure. Wanna go to their wedding with me, Chris?” He holds out the other half of his cookie and she takes it.

“Sure why not.”

Jim is still silent, though he’s turned around now. He snaps out of it quickly and jumps a bit. “Wait, you already knew?”

“Yeah, you guys have been acting super gross and also Leo’s been wearing his ring a few times.” Nyota strolls into the room with a grin. Sam follows, looking like a dog that’s just shit on the carpet. “Sam told us. He’s even worse than you are at the whole secret thing.”

Sam shrugs guiltily. “Well, I mean, I got really excited and my kids didn’t care at all. Aurelan just smiled at me and I knew the only ones who would actually care would be these guys. How could you expect me to keep it quiet?”

“Anyway, it’s totally an awesome present.” Nyota hugs them both and holds out the two ring boxes because apparently she took it upon herself to go through their stuff and get them. “Here. Put them on.”

Jim takes both boxes and opens the one holding Leo’s ring. He slips it onto his fiancé's finger with a grin and Leo rolls his eyes. “You’ve already done that, kid.”

“Yeah, and I can’t wait to do it at our wedding when you’ll finally be all mine.” Jim goes to put his own on but a hand stops him.

“If you’re going to do it for me, I’m doing it for you.” Leo takes the ring and puts it on Jim. 

“Kiss!” Scotty shouts.

“Yeah, look, mistletoe!” Gaila points above their heads at the sprig of green that nobody had noticed before.

Jim eyes it and turns back to her. “Actually, that’s holly. You can tell because of the red berries.”

“Dammit, Jim.” Leo kisses him tenderly and everyone cheers except Gaila.

“Fucking disgusting and coupley.”

**Author's Note:**

> feedback appreciated!  
> tumblr: fabtrek  
> MERRY CHRISTMAS!


End file.
